


Unlogisch

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfreiwillig werden Reno einige von Yuffies Ansichten erklärt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlogisch

**Titel:** Unlogisch  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Yuffie, Reno, Elena  
 **120_minuten Sommerchallenge:** #7 Aviophobie - Angst vor dem Fliegen  
 **Challenge:** destruktiver Konstruktivismus (vom 13.05.2007) (Vielleicht bei Yuffie auch eher konstruktive Destruktivität…  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** com, gen  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
 **Beta:** kisa_yanto  
 **Summary:** Unfreiwillig werden Reno einige von Yuffies Ansichten erklärt…

 **Kommentar:** Gott, ich hab beim Schreiben ja so gefeiert. *rofl* Yay, Yuffie rulez!

 

 **Unlogisch**

„Weißt du Reno, es ist total unlogisch, dass du hier sitzt.“ Yuffie betrachtete die Erdnuss, die sie in der Hand hielt, mit einem gelangweilten Blick.  
„Ähm, wieso findest du es unlogisch?“, fragte der Rothaarige irritiert und griff in die Schale mit Salzstangen – er mochte keine Erdnüsse.  
„Na ja, du bist ein Turk, oder Ex-Turk oder so was und deswegen solltest du nicht so oft hier sein.“  
„Ich bin doch gar nicht oft hier.“ Reno runzelte die Stirn. Woher hatte diese kleine Wutai-Göre eigentlich ihre Informationen? Er wartete nur auf Elena, die von Cloud eine Briefbombe ausliefern lassen wollte…  
„Nicht? Ich dachte… Das ist das zweite Mal, dass ich dich hier sehe…“  
„Wow… das zweite Mal? Und das nennst du oft?“  
„Nun, es ist öfter als kein Mal… Und rein rechnerisch gesehen, ist ein Mal wenig und zwei Mal oft.“  
Reno war verwirrt. Dieses Mädchen konnte rechnen? „Aha… wenn du das sagst…?“ Er bedauerte, dass er nicht im Auto gewartet hatte.  
„Japp, das sage ich!“ Überzeugt von sich selbst, grinste die Brünette über das ganze Gesicht und steckte sich noch eine Erdnuss in den Mund.  
„Salzige Erdnüsse sind auch unlogisch…“  
Reno versuchte es zu überhören – der Versuch schlug fehl.  
„Hörst du mir zu?“ Yuffie sah auf. „Ich sagte, salzige Erdnüsse sind unlogisch…“  
Genervt verdrehte Reno die Augen. „Ja, ich hab dich gehört, aber es ist mir egal, okay? Wieso sollten salzige Erdnüsse unlogisch sein?“  
„Weil die Nuss an sich süß ist… Ich glaube, zu Hause mache ich mir mal süße Erdnüsse…“ Ihre Augen wurden plötzlich ganz groß und sie sprach aufgeregt weiter: „GENAU! Das ist es! Eine Marktlücke! Ich lass mir die Idee auf süße Erdnüsse patentieren und mach damit ganz viel Geld.“ Sie klatschte in die Hände. „Und DANN kauf ich mir ganz viel Materia.“ Sie lachte und Reno bekam Angst.  
Er versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. „Unlogisch ist, dass du dich an meinen Tisch gesetzt hast…“  
Es blieb wieder bei dem Versuch: „Ach Unsinn, einer muss dich doch beobachten, nicht dass du irgendwelche Wanzen oder so anbringst! Aber zurück zu den Erdnüssen…“  
Skeptisch zog Reno eine Augenbraue hoch. Wieso zur Hölle sollte er eine Bar und einen Kurierdienst verwanzen? Dachten die immer noch, sie wären so wichtig?  
„…und dann bau ich in Wutai eine Fabrik, die die herstellt. HA! Dann errichten wir das Wutai-Erdnuss Imperium. Na, das klingt doch gut, oder? Dir schlottern bestimmt schon die Knie! Gut, dass du sitzt! HA! Mit dem Geld werden wir Shinra überrennen und vernichten!“  
„Der Krieg ist doch schon längst vorbei…“ Der Rothaarige schüttelte beinahe fassungslos den Kopf. „Und Shinra wurde bei dem Crash mit Meteor ziemlich geschwächt und zerstört…“  
„Na und? Dann zerstören wir euch eben noch mal!“  
„Das ist unlogisch…“ Das Wutai-Mädchen spinnte – definitiv.  
„Ist es nicht!“ Trotzig und demonstrativ aß Yuffie noch eine Erdnuss und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast nur Angst!“  
„Ja… total…“ Reno seufzte. Wann war Elena denn fertig…?  
„Hehe, wusste ich’s doch!“  
„Oh man…“, murmelte der Turk und rieb sich über die Augen. „Du bist dir ja sehr sicher, dass süße Erdnüsse schmecken…“  
„Klar, das müssen sie! Weil… das wäre nur logisch…“  
„Logisch… so, so…“  
„Japp, genau! Das muss einfach logisch sein. Ich meine, unlogisch wäre wenn…“ Sie überlegte einen Moment ernsthaft und legte angestrengt ihre Stirn in Falten. Schließlich fuhr sie fort: „Das Unlogischste von allem Unlogischen wäre wenn… wenn Chaos zum Beispiel Flugangst hätte. Ha, genau!“  
„Äh… Chaos ist immer unlogisch…“ Irgendwie kam Reno nicht ganz dahinter, was das Mädchen ihm sagen wollte.  
„Nein, Chaos ist Vincent. Und Chaos hat Flügel, wenn er Flugangst hätte, wäre das sehr blöd für ihn…“  
Reno blinzelte verwirrt. Was war Chaos und wieso Vincent? Vincent Valentine? Gut, er hatte irgendwie so was darüber gehört, aber… er kam irgendwie nicht mehr mit.  
„Also… lustig wäre es ja, wenn Vincent Flugangst hätte und Chaos nicht. Weißt du, was ich meine?“  
Nein, wusste Reno nicht, aber das verschwieg er lieber…  
Yuffie sprach weiter: „Aber das hieße ja, dass Vincent nicht Chaos wäre und Chaos nicht Vincent… und das ist wieder unlogisch…“  
Der Turk schüttelte etwas entgeistert den Kopf. Worum ging es überhaupt? „Du hast doch Flugangst…“, warf er ein und unterbrach so Yuffies Redefluss.  
„Nein, das stimmt gar nicht!“ Entrüstet und energisch verneinte sie Renos Aussage. „Mir wird vom Fliegen schlecht, aber ich habe keine Angst!“  
„Ist das so…?“  
„JA! Sag ich doch! Cloud wird vom Achterbahnfahren auch schlecht… Und wenn er beim Fliegen liest.“  
„Aha…“ Irgendwie interessierte das Reno rein gar nicht.  
„Das ist schon unlogisch…“ Yuffie stopfte sich einige Erdnüsse in den Mund und kaute nachdenklich. „Der kann sein Schwert total rumschleudern und rumhüpfen und alles, aber vom Achterbahnfahren wird ihm schlecht…“  
„Du läufst doch auch senkrecht die Wände hoch und vom Fliegen wird dir übel. Ich seh da keinen Unterschied.“  
„Doch, da gibt es einen: Ich mag Achterbahnfahren!“ Sie grinste breit.  
Reno stützte seine Stirn auf seine Hand und schüttelte jetzt deutlich den Kopf. Die machte ihn noch irre.  
In dem Moment kam Elena die Treppe runter und sah sehr zufrieden aus. Anscheinend hatte sie Cloud überreden können, ihre selbst entworfene Bombe an die gewünschte Adresse zu liefern.  
„Können wir jetzt gehen?“, fragte Reno und klang dabei schon beinahe etwas flehend.  
Die Blonde nickte. „Ja, ist alles geregelt. Wir können.“  
„Gott sei Dank!“  
Yuffie und Elena zogen irritiert ihre Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Wieso, was ist denn?“, wollte Renos Kollegin wissen und er antwortete, dabei auf Yuffie zeigend: „Die da macht mich wahnsinnig!“  
Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an.  
„Na ja, du hättest ja auch im Auto warten können…“  
Elena zeigte ja wirklich sehr viel Mitleid.  
„Nein, hätte er nicht…“, mischte Yuffie sich ein und erntete fragende Blicke. Sie lächelte auf süßlich-bösartige Art. „Er ist ein Mann und Männer denken unlogisch.“  
Elena grinste zurück. „Stimmt, auch wieder wahr.“ Sie wandte sich an Reno, der sich irgendwie verarscht fühlte. „Komm.“  
Augerollend folgte er seiner Kollegin nach draußen.  
Frauen verstanden sich untereinander mal wieder perfekt – logisch.


End file.
